


Friendship and Betrayal and Kevin Owens

by Cezet



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Not really friendship either?, not sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cezet/pseuds/Cezet
Summary: A drabble dealing with the aftermath of the Festival of Friendship.





	

Chris woke up, groggy and aching. 

Where was he? What had happened? The thoughts came to him in dribbles and flowed right off before he could really catch hold.  He blinked hard to try to clear the cobwebs.

He was in a hospital bed.  Kevin had… Chris stopped and drew in a shaky breath.

A movement from his left side drew his attention in the darkened room.

Sami Zayn?  What?

Sami’s eyes met Chris’s and his face was sad.  Chris felt his hackles raise.

“What are YOU doing here?” he barked.

“Calm down, Chris, I just,” Sami began, hands fluttering strangely, but Chris cut him off.

“You just what? Came to gloat? Came to say “I told you so?” What? Stupid idiot.”

“I just came to make sure you were ok,” Sami said quietly, reaching out and taking Chris’s hand in his, “If anyone knows what you just went through, well…”

Chris swallowed and looked away, but didn’t move his hand.

Sami Zayn and Chris Jericho sat for a very long time in that dark hospital room, hands loosely clasped, quietly thinking painful thoughts of friendship and betrayal and Kevin Owens.


End file.
